warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Federschweif
|VergGruppe=DonnerClan |Tod=SternenClan, Stamm der ewigen Jagd |nament=Junges: Schülerin: Kriegerin: |namenl=Federjunges (Featherkit) Federpfote (Featherpaw) Federschweif (Feathertail) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Bruder: Halbschwestern: Halbbruder: Gefährte: Ziehmutter: |Familiem=Silberfluss Graustreif Sturmpelz Briarlight, Blossomfall Bumblestripe Krähenfeder (kurzzeitig) Moospelz |Mentor=Nebelfuß |lebend=''Crookedstar's Promise, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein'' |verstorben=''Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Verbannt, The Fourth Apprentice, Der verlorene Krieger, Mistystar's Omen'' |erwähnt=''Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis}} '''Federschweif' (Original: Feathertail) ist eine helle, silbergrau gestreifte Kätzin mit großen, blauen Augen und einem buschigen Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 1 Geheimnis des Waldes :Federjunges' und Sturmjunges' Mutter Silberfluss stirbt bei ihrer Geburt an den Sonnenfelsen. Deshalb werden die beiden Kleinen zuerst im DonnerClan von Goldblüte mit deren beiden eigenen Jungen Brombeerjunges und Bernsteinjunges gesäugt. Ihr Vater Graustreif hält sie zuerst für tot und ärgert sich darüber, dass sie nicht bei ihrer Mutter begraben worden sind. Danach passt ihr Vater sehr auf sie und ihren Bruder Sturmjunges auf und verlässt kaum die Kinderstube. :Später wechselt ihr Vater Graustreif zusammen mit seinen beiden Jungen aus dem DonnerClan in den FlussClan, weil es sonst zu einem Kampf um die Jungen gekommen wäre. Die Entscheidung fällt ihm nicht leicht, doch es ist ihm unmöglich, sie zu verlassen, bzw. zu verlieren, da sie das Einzige sind, was ihn an Silberfluss erinnert. Vor dem Sturm :Als im DonnerClan-Territorium das Feuer wütet und der nun heimatlose Clan im FlussClan vorübergehend aufgenommen wird, zeigt Graustreif seinem besten Freund Feuerherz seine Jungen. Sturmjunges und seine Schwester bemerken Graustreif sofort, als er sich der Kinderstube nähert, und begrüßen ihn freudig. Auf die Frage ihres Vaters, woran sie ihn erkannt hätten, antworten sie ihm, dass sie ihn haben riechen können. Daraufhin ist Graustreif sehr stolz. Er meint, dass Federjunges ihrer Mutter Silberfluss in allen Belangen ähnelt, eingeschlossen ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Temperament. Sie und ihr Bruder betrachten Feuerherz ehrfürchtig und Graustreif erzählt ihm, dass er seinen Jungen alles über ihre ehemaligen Schüler-Abenteuer erzählt hat. Dann kommt Moospelz, die Ziehmutter der Beiden, und fordert sie auf, sich wieder in die geschützte Kinderstube zu begeben. Gefährliche Spuren :Die FlussClan-Königin Moospelz erzählt Graustreif, der jetzt wieder im DonnerClan lebt, auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass sie und ihr Bruder Sturmjunges zu Schülern ernannt worden sind. Federpfotes Mentorin ist Nebelfuß und Sturmpfotes Mentor Steinfell. Graustreif ist sehr stolz und auch erleichtert, dass seine Jungen solch gute Mentoren bekommen haben. Stunde der Finsternis :Tigerstern will sie und ihren Bruder umbringen, weil ihre Eltern aus verschiedenen Clans stammen, ebenso wie Steinfell, der von Dunkelstreif und Schwarzfuß getötet wird, als er versucht, die jungen Schüler zu beschützen. Graustreif und Feuerstern können die Geschwister und Nebelfuß, welche ebenfalls gefangen gehalten wurde, mit der Hilfe von Rabenpfote befreien und fliehen. Die Schüler und Nebelfuß leben nun im DonnerClan. :Federpfote kämpft mit Sturmpfote an der Seite mit dem LöwenClan gegen den BlutClan. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern Brombeerpfote, Bernsteinpfote, Aschenpfote und ihrem Bruder Sturmpfote kann sie den Tod von Weißpelz an Knochen rächen. Als die Schlacht vorüber ist, sagen sie ihrem Vater, dass sie wieder in den FlussClan ziehen wollen. Graustreif akzeptiert das schweren Herzens. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Sie und ihr Bruder werden zum Krieger ernannt und ihr Bruder heißt von nun an Sturmpelz und sie ''Federschweif. Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Sie erhält einen Traum vom SternenClan. Darin sagt ihr Eichenherz, der ehemalige Zweite Anführer des FlussClans, dass sie sich zusammen mit einer Katze aus jedem Clan, darunter Brombeerkralle aus dem DonnerClan, Krähenpfote aus dem WindClan und Bernsteinpelz aus dem SchattenClan, auf die Suche nach "Mitternacht" machen soll. Sturmpelz begleitete sie dabei, um sie zu beschützen. Auf der Reise kommt sie Krähenpfote sehr nahe. Sie ist die einzige Katze, die ihn wirklich versteht und nimmt ihn in Schutz, wenn es kein anderer tut. thumb|Federschweif auf dem Cover von Moonrise Mondschein :Die Katzen haben Mitternacht, eine Dächsin, gefunden. Diese prophezeit ihnen, dass großes Unheil über den Wald hereinbricht. Die Katzen, auch Federschweif, wollen auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause. Doch im Gebirge hält sie ein Katzenstamm, der Stamm des eilenden Wassers, auf. Sie haben von ihren Ahnen eien Weissagung erhalten, dass eine silberne Katze sie von Scharfzahn, einem Berglöwen, befreien wird. Erst denken alle, dass Sturmpelz die silberne Katze ist. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass damit Federschweif gemeint ist. Die Katzen stellen Scharfzahn eine Falle mit Todesbeeren, diese schlägt jedoch fehl. Um den Stamm, ihre Freunde und insbesondere Krähenpfote zu retten, springt Federschweif an einen spitzen Felsen, der in der Höhle an der Decke hängt, genau über Scharfzahn. Der Fels stürzt hinunter und tötet Scharfzahn. Federschweif landet neben ihm, sie sagt zu Krähenpfote, dass sie ihn nie verlassen wird. Aber Federschweif überlebt den Sturz nicht, sie stirbt sofort. Sie ist eines ehrenhaften Todes gestorben, um ihre Clan-Kameraden und den Stamm zu retten. Sie wird von Silberfluss zum SternenClan begleitet. Sie sagt ihrem Bruder und Krähenpfote, dass sie nicht um sie trauern sollten. Sie wandelt außerdem mit dem SternenClan und dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd. Morgenröte :Als Sturmpelz ihrem Vater Graustreif erzählt, dass Federschweif während der Reise gestorben ist, ist dieser sehr traurig, da sie ihrer Mutter Silberfluss so ähnlich gewesen war. Sternenglanz :Blattpfote träumt von Federschweif. Aber sie taucht auch auf, als Blattpfote zusammen mit Ampferschweif den Mondsee entdeckt. Blattpfote ist anfangs überrascht, da sie angenommen hat, dass Federschweif mit den Ahnen des Stammes jagt, doch Federschweif erklärt ihr, dass sie in beiden Himmeln wandelt. Sie sagt zudem, dass sie die Clans niemals vergessen wird, egal wo sie ist. Später verrät sie, dass sie stolz bei Krähenfeders Kriegerzeremonie zugesehen hat. Sie bittet die Schülerin außerdem, Krähenfeder auszurichten, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt, er jedoch nicht mehr trauern und die Augen nicht vor den anderen Katzen verschließen sollte. Nachdem Blattpfote ihr versichert, dass sie es ihm ausrichten wird, verschwindet sie. Dämmerung :Sie taucht in den Träumen von Blattsee auf, damit sie Mottenflügel etwas ausrichtet, da Federschweif sie nicht erreichen kann, weil die FlussClan-Heilerin nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Blattsee denkt, dass Federschweif es ihr übel nimmt, dass sie sich mit Krähenfeder trifft und nimmt an, dass dies der Grund ist, warum Federschweif ihr erscheint. Doch dem ist nicht so, denn Federschweif sagt, dass sie nur das Beste für Krähenfeder möchte, was ihn glücklich macht, und Blattsee macht ihn glücklich, was diese jedoch bestreitet. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn nicht glücklich machen kann, da sie eine Heilerin ist. Sonnenuntergang :Während Blaustern Blattsee als neue Heiler-Katze des DonnerClans willkommen heißt, sieht diese einige SternenClan-Katzen um den Teich herum sitzen. Darunter sind auch Federschweif und ihre Mutter Silberfluss, die nebeneinander sitzen. :Sie erscheint Blattsee im Traum und zusammen besuchen sie Maulbeerpfote. Diese erkennt, dass Federschweif eine SternenClan-Katze ist, die nach FlussClan riecht, aber sie hat sie noch nie gesehen. Federschweif will, dass Blattsee einen Teil der Ausbildung von Maulbeerpfote übernimmt, den Teil, der mit dem SternenClan zutun hat, da Mottenflügel dies nicht übernehmen kann, weil sie nicht an den SternenClan glaubt. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Als Blattsee Häherpfote erklärt, dass es ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist, dass er in ihrem Traum hat sein können, erwähnt sie, dass sie selbst nur ein einziges Mal den Traum einer anderen Katze aufgesucht hat. Federschweif hatte Blattsee in den Traum von Maulbeerpfote geführt, damit sie dieser sagen konnte, wo sich Katzenminze befindet. Fluss der Finsternis :Federschweif wird nicht namentlich genannt, doch Häherpfote, der in Rußpfotes Erinnerungen als Rußpelz eingedrungen ist, beschreibt sie und ihren Bruder Sturmpelz als zwei Junge, die in einem Fluss aus Blut geboren werden. Verbannt :''Folgt Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Sie erscheint mit ihrer Mutter Silberfluss in einem von Graustreifs Träumen. Graustreif fragt Silberfluss, ob Federschweif jetzt mit ihr im Silbervlies beim SternenClan wandelt, was Silberfluss bejaht. Außerdem sagt sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Graustreif, dass er eine Bestimmung im Wald und keine Bestimmung als Hauskätzchen vom SternenClan erhalten hat. Federschweif ist währenddessen glücklich, ihren Vater wiederzusehen, ebenso wie ihr Vater selbst. Letztlich fordern die Beiden Graustreif dazu auf, den DonnerClan wiederzufinden und Silberfluss sagt, er hätte ja schon eine Begleitung, womit sie Millie meint. Danach verabschieden sich Silberfluss und Federschweif wieder von Graustreif und Federschweifs Vater wacht auf. Familie thumb *Mutter: Silberfluss *Vater: Graustreif *Bruder: Sturmpelz *Gefährte: Krähenfeder (kurzzeitig) *Ziehmutter: Moospelz *Großmütter: Willowbreeze, Glanzfell *Großväter: Streifenstern, Flickenpelz *Halbonkel: Langschweif, Regenpelz, Schlammfell, Dunkelstreif *Halbschwestern: Wurzeljunges, Blumenjunges *Halbbruder: Hummeljunges *Nichte: Lark That Sings at Dawn *Neffe: Pine That Clings to Rock Sonstiges *In ''Vor dem Sturm wird sie einmal mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *In Mitternacht wird sie einmal mit grau geflecktem Fell beschrieben. *In Der verlorene Krieger wird sie als einfarbige Kätzin dargestellt. *Sie hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Vater Graustreif aus diesem stammt. *Sie hat WindClan-Blut in sich, da ihr Urgroßvater Reedfeather aus dem WindClan ist. *Sie hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da ihre Großeltern Glanzfell und Flickenpelz die Geschwister von Tüpfelblatt sind. Quellen en:Feathertailfr:Jolie Plumecs:Perochvostáfi:Sulkahäntä Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Stamm der ewigen Jagd Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere